Always There For You
by Rukia-K1
Summary: He had been looking for a long time, not knowing when he would find him. However, when he would find him, he was never going to let him go again, he wasn't walking away again. Who knew his brother was an X-man now. One minor setback, but he would always be there for him... Even if the world tried to tear them apart. "We're brothers Jimmy, and we're there for one another." On hold.
1. Finding Jimmy

A/n: Alright so recently I got a new game for X-Men, well two, and I wanted to write another story for it. I got this idea from the game, soooo yeah, but it uses points from the movie. This is also to clear my mind so I can write more chapters to my _Avengers _story...

* * *

**_Always There for You 01_**

**_Finding Jimmy_**

* * *

_He had been looking for a long time, not knowing when he would find him. However, when he would find him, he was never going to let him go again, he wasn't walking away again. Who knew his brother was an X-man now. One minor setback, but he would always be there for him...Even if the world tried to tear them apart. "We're brothers Jimmy, and we're there for one another. Always."_

* * *

He had been searching for all so long, not having any idea where his little brother just happened to be. He was worried for the most part, not sure what to make of his brother being missing. He should never have left him, never, that was his mistake. He knew Jimmy had left him once before, but then he left. Now his brother was missing. Victor Creed was looking for his younger brother James...but to him, he was Jimmy. He was his, Jimmy was his.

And finally, he found Jimmy.

* * *

Victor sat in a tree, watching his little brother around those young little brats. He was apparently a teacher, and an X-Man, that was clue enough from the outfit he had on. An X-Man, a lowly mutant that did not suit his little brother at all. He hated that his brother was reduced to...a lowly mutant that was part of the X-Men, a low group all in its self. Why in the world was his brother acting that stupid? He had no idea. The thing that bugged him the most...well, that was obvious. He wasn't being noticed. He should have been noticed as soon as he was within the area that his brother was...

"Alright." He tuned in on his brother's voice as he started to speak. "I think dat's is enough for taday. Why dun you all go see Jean bout' some dinner?" He said and some nodded while others hesitated and then headed inside silently. Victor watched silently, and then smiled some. He had been noticed apparently, and his brother clearly knew the kids were in danger to be around him at the moment. Finally, his brother turned around. "Who's there?" He called.

Victor chuckled before he drug himself out of the tree and landed on his feet. "Ah, you did spot me Jimmy." He chuckled and the man before him looked confused at the name. Victor frowned at this, what had happened to him to make him forget his own brother? He sighed and approached him slowly. "Jimmy...what has happened? Did ya forget yer own brother?" Fear flashed in his brother's eyes and he took a step back, claws sliding out.

"I ain't yer brother." Jimmy replied. "I ain't this Jimmy fella either. My name is Logan, got that right?" He hissed. "Now get back before I happen to slice and dice ya bub!" He warned, and showed his claws for proof that he would indeed do that.

Victor sighed. He reached out and touched his little brother's claws with his hand and ran a finger down it slowly. He made a deep purring like noise and looked at his brother. A fear crossed Jimmy's eyes for a moment, and he became still for a moment. "Jimmy..." Victor murmured and looked his brother in the eye. "You really don't remember me do you?" He sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment before someone yelled.

"Logan! Come on! Are you going to eat or not?" Jimmy turned and moved away from Victor as the voice reached his ears. He began to walk away and as he did he clearly said.

"I ain't this Jimmy person and I never will be. Now leave me alone and go into yer little delusional world." Jimmy huffed and walked down the pathway leading inside. A red-head stood next to another waiting for him. Victor growled and reached out, catching his brother's hand in his own. Jimmy spun around and slashed his face. He seemed to watch horrified as Victor's face healed slowly. "No…you…"

"Have ta healing factor as well." Victor finished and licked his lips from the blood there. Jimmy was shocked, and he had clearly not expected someone to have the same ability that he happened to have as well. "Shocked I see…doesn't this prove that we are brothers Jimmy?" He asked. Jimmy looked at him and then shook his head.

"Hell no," Jimmy said, "I ain't yer brother. I have no memory since fifteen years ago, and I know, you _would _have been there if you were my brother in those years. Ya weren't, that tells me enough, bub." The reply was rather on the dot, but Victor had his reasons.

"That is because you went missin." Victor replied and sighed some. "I have been lookin' for you for all of those years Jimmy. I was worried…I didn't have any idea where ya happened to be. For all of those years, I looked, looked, and looked, searchin day and night for ya." He pulled his brother back k and sighed some. "You dun know the shock I was in to find you here. Yer not weak like these people Jimmy, you dun belong here at all." Victor sighed. "Yer a feral like me and it will always be that way…" He put a hand on his brother's face; fear was back in Jimmy's eyes.

He opened his mouth to reply before- "Logan! Hurry it up already…who the hell are you?" The red head yelled and ran from the door. The man with her ran after her, both looking ready to attack Victor. Victor growled and grabbed his little brother's shoulders. He wasn't about to leave without him but…if he had to, he would come back later to take him home. He wasn't leaving him ever again, and his little brother wasn't going to leave him any time soon either.

"I'll be back Jimmy, and when I come back, yer not comin' back here ever. We're gonna be brothers again, with no one in between. No one will take us apart again." He hissed into Jimmy's ear before he turned and took off running before he was attack. Jimmy watched him, every movement, before closing his eyes. Before the words hit his mind or made sense, he whispered.

"I'll be waitin for ya Victor... Ya promised to always be there for me."

* * *

Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes slowly. He sat at the dinner table with the others; everyone was being rather loud about this and that. Jean and Scott had lectured him on what had happened, but he had just tuned them out all together after a while. He growled some when he saw Kitty walk through a wall, running from Kurt, the two playing some kind of tag. He ran a hand through his hair and finally got up. He ignored Jean's look that told him to stay and left the room.

He headed upstairs silently, his mind still on the man that had come after him. He called him his brother, had the same healing factor as him, and he kind of did look like him a bit. The only problem would be his memory loss, he had no idea who the man really was. He kind of wanted to ask Chuck or Jean to read his mind, but that wouldn't do him much good as he thought about it, he would probably get lectured more from Jean or Chuck. That just made his head hurt more overall. He sighed softly and closed his eyes as he leaned onto the door for his room.

_What's wrong Logan? I can sense that something is bugging you._ Logan curled smile barley and sighed a bit. Chuck knew just when to interrupt his thoughts. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wondered what to do exactly, if he told the other what was wrong... He would be admitting something that he didn't want to.

"I'm fine." He muttered and opened the door. "I just need ta get some things clear in my head, that's all. Other than that, I'll be fine." He chuckled a bit as he thought about it all again and went into his room before he happened to hear Scott's footsteps, he had memorized mostly everyone's footsteps by now to be safe. He yawned and turned to face the other man as he appeared in the doorway.

"Jean wanted me to make sure your doing alright." Scott said and leaned back on the doorframe. "I was just going to tell her yes, but you look like a damn mess Logan." He sighed. Logan shrugged and sat down on his bed, he didn't care much.

"So? I'm just thinkin' about a lot of things." He replied and watched the other stand straight, sighing. "What? You think there is something more don't ya?" He asked and crossed his arms. Scott nodded a little and waited for an answer to that. "...it's none of yer business what I happen to have my mind on, because it's my mind."

"But something is bugging you, and whatever it is, it has to do with that guy from earlier." Scott dead-panned, arms crossed. Logan sighed some and shook his head a little bit to the others words, and then closed his eyes slowly. "Come on Logan, you know I'm right. What in the world happened to get _you_ like this? It seriously isn't normal for you to be like this."

"Yeah, it ain't Scotty." Logan said and leaned back against the wall, still sitting on his bed. "But, ya know, I dunno who I really am to begin with." He hated admitting that, but he wasn't sure with this information he had learned from that other person earlier. He ran a hand through his hair. "Apparently I am someone that I can't remember. Not ta surprisin' considerin' that I lost my memory fifteen years ago but...still…"

"And who would this other person be Logan?" Scott asked and watched the other's movements. He sighed as Logan looked out the window. He was probably trying to figure out how to explain what he was supposed to say. There was a long silence before Logan finally spoke.

"He called me Jimmy…" Logan admitted. "He said I was his brother, and that I forgot everything." His eyes closed. "And I felt like that was my name. Jimmy…that name made me feel like I was someone else, but that was who I really was supposed ta be. I don't know why Scotty…it's…odd ta me, but I feel like it's really true."

"Logan, I highly doubt you are this 'Jimmy' person. If you were, you probably would have known that name instead of Logan." Scott said, considering that Logan had known his name was that when he had seen it. However, it made no sense to him how someone could show up after so long and claim he was Logan's brother. "Besides, I think you would at least remember your own brother." Logan nodded to that and then sighed, running a hand through his hair again.

"I thought that to Scotty…there are just a few little problems with that thought… He has a healin' factor like I do, claws, and… I feel like I know him." Logan shook his head. "It makes no sense ta me, but I have feelings that are conflictin with what I should be thinkin about him ya know?"

Scott sighed some then nodded. "I get it, you feel like you aren't alone in this when you see someone is like you…" He said, and Logan nodded in response. "But, you don't know for sure if you are really brothers or not, or he is just leading you on or something." He said before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back then smiled weakly at Jean. She smiled back then looked at Logan.

"I heard what you two were talking about…maybe if you could get some of his DNA, I could test and see if you two are really related or not." She offered and Logan paused. He considered it for a moment then nodded. That sounded like a plan considering that he had no idea if the other male was his brother, and he didn't want to be near him if he lied to him about this. "Alright then, all you have to do is get something like a hair, and we can test it." She nodded and smiled. "I promise you Logan, we'll figure this out somehow or another. Now, Scott and I will leave you to rest." She smiled and left the room, Scott following silently.

Logan sighed and closed his eyes slowly.

* * *

_I found myself in a forest, running as fast as I could. I was a young little boy running behind another. His hand held mine tight, not letting me fall. He looked determined to keep running, even as I tripped. As I hit the ground, he picked me back up and looked into my eyes. I was shocked to see that he was not leaving me behind. "Come on Jimmy, we have to keep runnin'. There is no other choice for us. But I promise you right now, I'm not leavin' ya behind. We're brother's Jimmy, and we stick together no matter what happens." _

* * *

_Tied to posts, and guns pointing at us. I had no idea what to do but to wait for them to realize that we didn't die after they shot us. Then, we would make our move. We would break free, and then we would carry out orders, and kill them all. It was just a matter of waiting for Victor's signal to make me attack. _

* * *

_My throat felt dry as I stood, blood splattered on my hands. I couldn't take it anymore, and I started walking away. "Jimmy!" He called after me, but I didn't look back. I was done, I wasn't doing this anymore. I wasn't going to kill anyone anymore. It was over._

* * *

_I felt sick as I looked at her body, her lying dead before me, and her eyes closed. I hated it; I hadn't been able to protect her. I had let_ him_ harm her, and now she was gone. I hated him, I wanted to kill him. I had to kill him, and I would no matter what._

* * *

_His claws were at my throat, and mine were at his. We looked each other in the eyes and I swallowed. Why did I let it come to this? I don't know, but now I hate it all so much. I closed my eyes slowly and took a deep breath. "How did we let it get this far Vic?"_

_"I don't know Jimmy…but it won't end here….I won't let you be alone."_

* * *

"Logan! Logan wake up!" A voice cried and Logan's eyes snapped open. He found himself with his claws out, and he had one stuck in the wall next to Jean's head, and the other was logged into a cabinet. He took a few deep shaky breaths and moved back slowly, shaking. What had he done? He looked around, and found that he was in the hallway, and he had destroyed the walls, and anything in it. He shook as he looked at the damage, and noted all of the kids staring at him, Scott ready to attack, Storm looking worried, but ready to attack as well. Chuck was looking worried, but he was silent. Logan swallowed and moved away, backing against a torn up wall, eyes full of fear. His heart beat faster in his chest that he could understand.

"Logan." Chuck finally spoke and Logan looked at him, trying to remain as calm as he could. He did not want anyone to freak out. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked slowly, and Logan had to find some way to explain what he had dreamt, but he didn't even know. He retracted his claws as he was failed in making the words he wanted to say come out.

"…I dunno what I dreamt." Finally, he said it. His eyes showed the fear and feelings he had hidden until now. "I have no idea what I just dreamt." His breath still shook, and so did he. He was a mess, and he knew it. Something was going on that he didn't know, and it started with the man from earlier. He knew that. He closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. Chuck sighed and closed his eyes, hands going to his head. He was tuning into Logan's mind to find out what was wrong. His eyes opened, and widened as he found that he could not access Logan's mind. He looked at him.

"Something is keeping me from your mind…and I don't know what it is."


	2. Adamantium Bullets

A/n: Chapter two is here, I'm really starting to like this story~

* * *

**_Always There for You 02_**

**_Adamantium Bullets_**

* * *

_He had been looking for a long time, not knowing when he would find him. However, when he would find him, he was never going to let him go again, he wasn't walking away again. Who knew his brother was an X-man now. One minor setback, but he would always be there for him...Even if the world tried to tear them apart. "We're brothers Jimmy, and we're there for one another. Always."_

* * *

Victor had smelt his brother's distress from a long ways away. He sighed and got up, dressing himself. He was going to wait a bit longer to go get his brother, but he decided he might as well see what happened to be wrong with him. He left his apartment from the window and took off the school his brother was at. He got in easily and slipped in through an open window. He could already tell that something was wrong with the way the door was flung open. He slipped out into the hall, finding it destroyed. He frowned some and moved along to where Jimmy's scent was the strongest. He looked into the room and frowned again, it was destroyed to a degree that you could barely make out what was wall under the claw marks.

"You're the person from earlier aren't you?" Having been so into finding out what was wrong with his brother; Victor had forgotten that there were more people in the home. He swung around to see the male from earlier. He frowned and nodded a little bit. The other paused for a moment. "Listen, Jean, a doctor of the sorts here, wants to check and see if you and Logan are related. I know I probably have no place saying this to you, but it's good to find out…" He said.

Victor was silent for a good moment before sighing. "Fine." He said. "I will prove to you all that we are, and then I am taking my brother home with me." He stated and gave no room for argumentation as he walked over. The person swallowed then headed down to a lab, Victor following. He was aware of everything now, making sure no one got near him without him knowing.

As they came down into the lab he noticed Jimmy's' scent became stronger. He smiled and then looked around the lab for his brother, finding him on a table with wires attached to him. He frowned some, and noticed the red-head from earlier was also there in a lab coat. She glanced at them then smiled some. "Welcome um..." She trailed off.

"...Victor Creed." Victor replied and she blinked, nodding a little bit. She glanced at Jimmy, and sighed as she tapped a few things. "What happened ta him?" Victor crossed his arms, expecting an answer that told him that his little brother was alright. The red-head, Jean he presumed, sighed.

"Well, he went on a rampage...In his sleep at that." Jean said and turned to face Victor. "We had no idea what happened, Xavier tried to read his mind, and was blocked out, then he snapped again and clawed out a wall pretty much, we had to knock him out, then we brought him back down her...and well now, we're trying to figure this all out."

Victor sighed, guessing what happened. "Nightmares," He said and sighed softly, "Jimmy has nightmares and ya never know what happens when ya have them."He chuckled as he thought about a certain time. "Believe me; it can get pretty bad at times…" He shrugged. "Our nature really it's who we are."

Jean frowned at that answer than sighed softly and nodded a little. She looked at Jimmy before back to Victor. "Sit down in the chair next to him if you want. I need a hair sample or something to check your DNA." She said softly and he nodded, pulling out a hair from his scalp and handing it to her. She nodded then put it into a machine. She watched it for a bit as Victor watched his brother thrash a bit and frown. He grabbed his brother's hand tightly and held it. The other male watched Jean when she got the results and she took a deep breath. "Well…Scott…we have it." She murmured to the male, but Victor still caught it. "Positive, they're related."

* * *

Jean closed her eyes then turned to Victor and smiled at him. "Well, we know you two are indeed related now." She said and looked at the paper in her hand. "Interesting...but I do want to know why you never came to get Logan before now if you are his brother..." She frowned.

Victor sighed and decided to come clean with what happened. "We were on an island, just done fightin' Deadpool. We went our separate ways there but...he never came ta kill me, which I was positive he would, yet no, nothin'. I went look, and I've been lookin for about fifteen years by now. I had no idea ta where he was, or what happened ta him. Honestly, a few times I was worried he had died before I remembered that his healing factor would come in play so that couldn't have happened. It just remained with ta fact that he was out somewhere, and somethin went wrong."

"You two...fought Deadpool?" Jean asked, shocked by that retaliation. She wondered how the two brothers had managed to survive that of all things. Victor laughed at her face, and nodded, out of all the things she said...she choose to ask about that?

"Yes we did, or you could say we fought Wade." Victor shrugged, and got a look of confusion from Jean and Scott. "Wade is his real name, Stryker changed in into Deadpool...heh, hard to explain about that actually...though I might think Stryker caused this somehow..." He frowned and glanced at his brothers' sleeping form. "He caused a lot of problems..."

"...who was this Stryker person?" Scott asked finally. He felt as if he knew the name, but he wasn't too sure. Then, he remembered something, when he was captured and taken to that island...wait...was... His eyes widened. "Wait! Was the place you two fought Deadpool an island with labs under?" He asked quickly. Victor blinked then nodded yes. Jean gave Scott a worried look as Scott processed that. "I remember...I remember that place." He muttered and bit his lip. "Those damned people experimented on my eyes!" He groaned, and shook his head.

"So...you were there?" Jean murmured and Scott nodded, sighing. It was actually the time he came to the institute as well, so of course he remembered that well. She put a hand on his shoulder and frowned, rather worried.

"Yeah, Xavier later came that day and got us all..." Scott trailed off. He hesitated before saying. "He was about to make sure that no one was left behind...but...I guess maybe...Logan did?" He said and looked at Victor who nodded some. Jean sighed and pulled up her X-ray machines as a light went off in the lab. Victor moved back as she used the machine. She watched a screen as she did so then stilled as it came over his head. Victor narrowed his eyes, there was two places were something was lodged into his brothers' head. He had a bad feeling that was why his brother had no memory of him, or anything else for that matter.

"Well…I might think that's an adamantium bullet…" Victor muttered and frowned some as well. "It's the only thing I can think of that wouldn't leave his adamantium skeleton structure." He looked at Jean who then took a deep breath and nodded some, understanding.

"How about...we find a way to remove them?" She asked softly and Victor thought about it before nodding. The problem stood how to get them out?

* * *

It took a lot of time, and a lot of problem-solving before they finally managed to get the bullets out of Jimmy's head. Victor was pleased however, and was now with his brother in his room. He was watching him closely, making sure there was nothing wrong with him. It had been rather complicated to remove the bullets, but the wounds had already healed from them taking it out of his head. Now, Victor wondered if his little brother would remember him…he hoped so, because he really hated that he hadn't remembered him when they had finally meet again. Then again, some things he could do without the other remembering such as Kayla and all of that what not. It was in the past, and that part could stay there forever. He sighed some then and leaned back.

"…who…" His little brother's voice startled him some before he turned to look down at him. He smiled at him, and Jimmy's eyes seemed to widen as he took in Victor's form. "Vic..." He said softly and Victor nodded, good his little brother remembered him. Then the rage came before Victor grabbed his brother's wrists and pinned him down. "You…you-"

"Jimmy, calm down now my little brother." Victor murmured. He smiled at the other, moving a hand down to touch his cheek. "That is all in the past, all you need to know now is that I am here, and you are here, and that I'm never going to leave you again…and you are not going to leave me again. We are going home, and we're going to stick together no matter what happens."

Jimmy seemed to weaken then but then said. "I can't go home Vic…because this is my home now, ya have ta get that." He whispered and Victor frowned down at his little brother before sighing. "I'm part of the X-Men, and I have ta stick with it. I have kids here that look up to me, not mine you know, but they do look up to me. Ya have ta know that. I just can't leave this place and all of them here."

"Jimmy, they don't need you here, understand that please. I need ya, and ya need me." Victor leaned close to his little brother before sighing softly. "Jimmy, we're here for one another, and ya don't need anyone but me. Its how it has always been and it always will be like that. We're better droppin' off the face of the earth than dealin' with this all. I'm not one to be in places like this and ya know that. Come on, we're gonna go home ta where we belong Jimmy." He moved off his brother and picked him up like a lifeless doll. Jimmy looked down.

"Victor please…you don't…" He was silenced as his brother kissed him on the lips. He made a small sound but didn't fight back. Maybe normal people didn't think this was how brothers were supposed to act with one another, but after it happened for a good long time…honestly he could care less what they thought. This was part of his bond with his older brother.

"Enough now Jimmy." Victor replied, asserting himself to be the older and wiser one here. The other sunk down some, and Victor realized, he had really broken Logan, the shell of his Jimmy. He smirked some and then pulled the other close and kissed his forehead. "I'm here remember? Don't worry about it all Jimmy…" He carried him to the door and then left the room. He glanced around and snorted as he spotted the guy named Scott. Jimmy, being of course in his little brother's frail mind-set and not the full on killer he was to be yet –more so in the younger age of them-, laid his head on his brother's chest silently.

Scott frowned some and looked at them. "I want to know, but I don't want to know." He said and sighed some. Logan didn't act like this, but he wasn't Logan now was he? He was…this James person that only Victor was allowed to call Jimmy. He had no idea what to really think about it but oh well, as long as he wasn't at the end of his claws. He sighed before just going to talk with Jean like he had intended. Victor chuckled and smiled, carrying his brother outside. He let him look back and said.

"This is no longer yer home Jimmy, yer home, if forever with me."


	3. Home & Trouble

_A/n: I'm sorry for a long wait for this chapter. Have a lot of other things to work on and I kind of got stuck. The other X-Men Story "The Scent Of Feral Blood" Will soon also be updated. Also, I'm sorry it's so short..._

**_We were home, and I was happy with that...but..._**

* * *

**_Always There for You 03_**

**_Home & Trouble_**

* * *

_He had been looking for a long time, not knowing when he would find him. However, when he would find him, he was never going to let him go again, he wasn't walking away again. Who knew his brother was an X-man now. One minor setback, but he would always be there for him...Even if the world tried to tear them apart. "We're brothers Jimmy, and we're there for one another. Always."_

* * *

James' eyes opened and he sighed softly. He rolled over and snuggled in closer to his brother. He had taken a bit to adjust to being alone with his brother, and to get back to a personality he liked better. He was tougher, stronger, than when he was first broken from his shell. He liked being stronger, not so...weak and having to rely on his older brother as much.

He was at home, in his home. It wasn't a place that he stayed at because there was no other choice. This was a place that he actually belonged, was wanted.

"Jimmy." His brother's voice was enough to snap out of his trance. He looked up at the older man, and smiled at him. He snuggled into him lightly and waited for Victor to continue what he was saying. "You feelin' alright?" Kind, unusual to any but James himself. His brother was only kind to him, no one else could get a smile out of the man with out a sadistic twist to it in some way or another. It was him, that was how his brother happened to act. It was normal to him, and he couldn't have it another way.

"Yes, I'm fine Vic." James replied and looked into his brothers eyes. A smirk lay on his face before kissing the younger one, deeply, no restriant in how feirce it happened to be at all. James never minded how rough his brother was, so Victor gave him anything without stopping himself from going fully. He pushed his brother down against the bed lightly and pressed against him, a soft moan coming from his little brother.

At home anything could happen, and no one would know about what they did. He wasted no time in ripping the little clothing his brother had on at the moment and didn't even wait to push into him. James cried out and gripped onto his older brother, shuddering under him as sensations burned through his body. "Ah..." He didn't mind it at all, he was always lost to the feelings his brother put him under. Gripping his brothers short hair he cried out as he was roughly thrust into over and over.

It didn't matter. He loved it.

It lasted for a while before finally, James closed his eyes and panted, unable to make any more sounds and his body ached. Victor stopped and chuckled, his brother was still not used to it happening so much. Victor would change that, because he had his brother back home now where he belonged.

"Love ya Jimmy."

"Hmn...love ya too..."

Words didn't mean anything, but they were there to make amends it seemed.

* * *

_"Wolverine..." Scott frowned at the other who sat there on the couch with his eyes closed. "What's wrong?" He walked over slowly and sat down next to him. "If I won't get killed for asking anyways." He chuckled nervously._

_"Nothin' Scotty..." Logan huffed and looked at him. "And stop callin' me that when not in battle, gets annoyin' ya know." He shook his head then closed his eyes slowly._

_"Sorry, habit you know? And seriously what is wrong? Jean is getting off the chart scans from your mind." Scott frowned softly before he was looked at again._

_"It's nothin'...nothing' I get anyways." He shrugged a bit then got up. "I dunno Scotty, it's this and that alright? Dun worry about it." He chuckled bitterly and began to walk from the room. Slowly, Scott reached out and pulled the other back a bit._

_"Jean will never know..." _

* * *

Jame's eyes snapped open and he took a few deep breaths as he tried to figure out what the hell that was all about. Wait, now he remembered. Right... Alright, that dream would keep him from sleeping for a while for sure. He glanced over at his older brother and smiled weakly. Slowly, he closed his eyes and sighed inwardly as he thought of everything.

He was no longer an X-Men, he was home now, and he could never go back there now... They probably wouldn't want him back in the first place after what had happened. And not to mention, he had left on his own terms. He had wanted too as well...

"Jimmy...lay back down." He heard the other grumble into his ear and he blushed lightly.

"R-right Vic..." He mumbled and then laid down slowly, snuggling into his brother. _God...what am I supposed to do about this?_ He sighed and closed his eyes again, hoping he would be able to sleep but...

* * *

**_Jean will never_**_** know.**..__ He trusted those words in his head as he willingly moved his tongue along Scott's, the two's bodies intertwined on the bed. Scott was on top of him, arms wrapped around him as their bodies moved against one another almost perfectly. "Scotty..."_

_"Logan..."_

* * *

James's eyes snapped open as he heard something go off. Victor grumbled and rolled over to look at his brother as James dug through his discarded clothing for the item he was looking for. He finally grabbed onto a phone and put it to his ear. "Y-yeah?" He was panicked, the dream had gotten to him for sure.

_"Logan? That you...?"_

"Scott?" A small frown came to his face. "What's...wrong?"

_"...It's about...**us**...Jean found out..."_

James was half tempted to say that there was no "us" anymore but...the guy sounded scared out of his mind, and probably didn't need that right about now. "What happened?"

_"She's lost her mind Logan. She's attacking everyone...and none of us can stop her...we need you. We need you **now!**"_ James took a deep breath.

"...I understand."


End file.
